1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shopping at a retail location and more particularly to an approach for allowing a customer to transfer a list of items for purchase from a mobile electronic device to a register to complete their purchase.
2. Background of the Invention
Many point-of-sale (POS) systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies. For example, current POS systems are limited in their ability to handle electronic shopping carts within a local retail store and the associated self-checkout functionality. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for facilitating use of electronic devices while shopping at a brick and mortar retail location. As will be seen, the invention provides such an approach in an elegant manner.